Penny Perfect Memory
by Pinkie the Butt-Hurter
Summary: HEYYOU! Okay, here's a Penny story! I hope you guys like it! I would tell you what it's about, but where's the fun in that! R&R PLEASE! T because I might do something later...wink wink
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Nikki here. Okay, we all know how much I love Billy, but we all also know how much he loved Penny. So, to be nice, I decided to write a story where Penny's alive, but she's just…well, you'll have to read and see! I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT!**

Penny's POV

I woke with a start and looked around. The walls of the room I was in were a pale blue, and there was a man in a white lab coat in the corner. Assuming this man was a doctor, I guessed I was in the hospital. Why was I in a hospital?

"You're awake!" the doctor said happily, coming over to my bed. "How do you feel?"

"Bad," I croaked. "Why does my stomach hurt so much?"

"That's where the shard from the Death Ray hit you," he replied absentmindedly, looking through the pages on the clipboard he was holding. I didn't have time to register the words 'Death Ray' before he said, "Now, I'm going to ask you a few questions and I would like you to answer them to your best extent, okay?" I nodded. "Good, now, who was the first president of the United States?"

"George Washington," I replied, wondering what this was for. The man nodded and scribbled something on his clipboard.

"Very good, now, who is your best friend?" My best friend? I have a best friend?

"George Washington?" I asked. The doctor repressed a chuckle, but said, "No, I'm sorry. What animal goes 'moo'?"

"A cow," I answered instantly, still wondering why he was asking me these.

"Yes," he said, writing on his clipboard once more. "Now what is your name?"

I know this…don't tell me, I know this… "George Washington?" I guessed weakly. He shook his head sadly and wrote one last thing on his clipboard.

"I'm sorry, you're best friend is not George Washington, nor is that your name. I'm afraid that you have amnesia, miss."

I nodded vaguely, letting this news sink in. Amnesia…how did I get amnesia again? Oh, the Death Ray thing…right… "What _is_ my name?" I asked.

"Oh," replied the doctor. "Your name is Penny Daniels." **(A/N: I made that last name up…I really have no clue!)**

**Well, whaddya think? Dooya love it? Hate it? If you love it, YAY! If you hate it, YOU SUCK! I'm kidding, we all have opinions…yours is just the wrong opinion. I'M KIDDING! Anywho, sorry it's so short. The next one will be longer, I promise. Dedicated to ****xXxPOMROXMAHSOXGIRL227xXx, aka Keila, and La Fille Avec Les Yeux Verts, aka Emma. I love both of you so much! You know what else I love? REVIEWS! R&R please! I'll give you virtual bacon and you can virtually pet Lou! LOVE ALL OF YOU! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Wait a second…no reviews? DON'T YOU PEOPLE LOVE ME? Oh…okay…guess not…I'm kidding! Okay, well, here goes chapter two for those of you who liked it…all two of you! Kidding… I may have about three… I'm joking, I'm joking! Okay, I'mma shut up and just get on with the story! I OWN NOTHING!**

"Okay, just think, Penny," my nurse, Katie, said. I screwed up my face, trying to remember. Seeing my failure, I sighed and said, "Just tell me."

"You're birthday is June 17th, okay? Let's try one more," Katie said, flipping a page on her clipboard. They had, apparently, gotten a ton of my information from friends and family. I found it a little sad that they knew more about me then I did.

"Okay…what is your favorite color?" Katie asked me. I sighed, knowing I wouldn't even be able to begin to guess.

"Chartreuse?" I asked, rolling my eyes. Katie gave me a disapproving look.

"Come on, Penny," she scolded. "You're not even trying now. Come on, just guess! What is your favorite color?" I closed one eye and thought as hard as I could. Nothing was coming to me. What's new?

"I give up," I told Katie. "Tell me, I'm simply _dying_ to know."

"Sarcasm will get you nowhere," Katie said, giving me a reapproving look. Before we could continue, a lady pushing my lunch tray came in. "Here you go, Penny!" Katie said happily, pushing the tray over to me. "Eat up, maybe it will help."

I picked up what looked like a grilled cheese sandwich. Taking a bite, I nearly spit it back out. _Nasty,_ I thought. I passed over the apple, the bag of potato chips, and the bottle of water and I saw a white container. I opened it up and found frozen yogurt. That sounded pretty good, so I picked up my small utensil bag. Once I ripped it open, a spork fell out.

_It's a spork,_ I thought with a smile. _Billy and I ate frozen yogurt with sporks. _

_Billy? _I dropped the spork in surprise and tried my hardest to return to the memory I was just in. Nothing came back to me. "Dang it!" I declared out loud.

"What's wrong?" Katie asked from the chair she was sitting in.

"I remembered something," I told her. She sat up eagerly.

"What was it?" she asked. I shook my head sadly.

"Just something about yogurt, sporks, laundry, and some guy named Billy." I sighed. "Some help, huh?"

"No, it is!" she said happily. "This is brilliant! Okay, anything else? Anything at all?" I shook my head once more.

"Nothing, sorry, Katie," I told her. I sighed, picked up my yogurt and spork, and continued eating it.

"Nothing?" Katie repeated weakly. I shook my head.

"Nothing," I echoed. She sadly looked down at her lap as I at my yogurt.

Suddenly, voice began bouncing around in my head.

"_I wanna do great things, ya know? I just wanna be an achiever, like Bad Horse."_

"_The Thoroughbred of Sin?"_

"_I mean…Ghandi…" _

"Ghandi!" I yelled. Katie looked at me strangely. "He said he mean Ghandi when he said Bad Horse! He said that, I know he did!"

"Who said…hold on," Katie said with a perplexed face. "What about Ghandi?"

"We were eating frozen yogurt with spork on a counter in a Laundromat when he said he wanted to be like Bad Horse, and then he said he meant Ghandi!" Katie sat up eagerly.

"What else?" I concentrated on the memory, but nothing else came, so I concentrated on the man's voice. An evil laugh suddenly echoed through my head.

"What the heck?" I mumbled, stirring my frozen yogurt idly.

**Well…there you go! Chapter two is complete! Whaddya think? REVIEW PLEASE! PRETTY, PRETTY PLEASE WITH SUGAR ON TOP? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! Well, here goes nothing! This one's is Billy's POV**

* * *

><p>I woke up with a shuddering gasp. Stupid nightmares. That's the fifth one this week…and it's only Tuesday. I shook my head, trying to get the image of the beautiful redhead lying dead on the ground.<p>

"Stop it, Billy!" I said out loud. "Just stop it!" Even though I tried to stop, I couldn't. Thoughts of her kept coming back to me. Thinking of all the laughs in the Laundromat, how caring she was, how she loved the scent of fabric softener…

I shook my head slightly and tried to get back to sleep. _Go to sleep, Billy, _I yelled in my head. _You have an ELE meeting tomorrow. Just go to sleep!_

Did I listen to my head? Of course not. So, at noon the next day, the time of the meeting, I was exhausted and nearly fell asleep at the table.

"Horrible!" Dead Bowie hollered, causing me to jump. "Could you focus?"

"I am focusing," I mumbled defensively.

"Then what were we talking about?" Professor Normal asked. My eyes widened and I quickly improvised.

"I, uh…I could never say it as well as Bad Horse just did," I stammered. I glanced at the large brown horse at the front of the table. "Care to repeat it for me?"

Tie-Die tittered her small laugh as Bad Horse gave a whiney, clearly saying I should have been listening. Even though he could talk, he didn't often. He preferred to tell us what was happening with as little words as possible.

"Anyway," Dead Bowie said, turning his attention back to me. "I'd pay more attention if I were you." He smirked. "Just might lose that PhD in Horribleness." I resisted the temptation to stick my tongue out at him and sank back into my thoughts.

Later that day, when the meeting was over, I took a walk to try to clear my head. While walking aimlessly, I saw something that made me stop and stare. There was a redhead sitting beside a blond in a pair of scrubs outside the hospital. The redhead was looking around with a confused expression like she had never seen the outside of a building. She looked _just _like her…but it just couldn't be…could it?

The blond woman stood up and walked away, leaving the redhead sitting alone on the bench. _Only one way to find out, _I decided, walking over to her. "Hi," I said casually, sitting by her on the bench. "Mind if I sit here?"

She shook her head and said, "Sure, for a minute. My friend Kathy had to use the bathroom…Kathy? Is it Kathy or Katie?"

I blinked. "Okay?" I cleared my throat. "What's your name?"

"My name is…Patty…I think," she replied with the same confused expression. I blinked again.

"You think?" She nodded.

"Yeah, I can't be sure until Kaylee comes back." I could have sworn she said the other woman's name was Katie or Kathy, and this is how I knew it wasn't Penny. She loved her friends, not to mention anyone with a beating heart. Always set on helping others. And she knew her name.

I stood up. "Good talking to you, Patty," I said, patting her knee kindly.

"My name is Patty?" she asked. "Or is it Petunia?" I shook my head sadly.

"See you some other time," I said, walking away.

"Bye, Billy," I heard her call. I spun around.

"What did you just call me?" I asked, not remembering if I had told her my name or not.

"Billy…that's your name, right?" I nodded slowly.

"Yeah…but how did you know that?"

"I'm not sure," she replied, looking up with a slightly amused expression. "It just randomly popped into my head…things like that seem to happen a lot lately…" I sat back down on the bench.

"Anything else?" I asked, my heart beating rapidly. She closed her eyes and thought hard.

"Um…something about a big silver gun…but nothing else." She smiled sadly. "Sorry, Bobby."

"Billy," I sighed. "It's Billy…well, it was very nice talking to you."

"You too," she said. I smiled slightly and walked away, the cogs in my mind churning.

'_A big silver gun,'_ I repeated in my head. _The freeze ray is big and silver…and how did she know my name but not her own? This just doesn't add up…not at all…unless…_

"Amnesia?" I asked out loud, stopping dead in my tracks. "No…no, this isn't some superhero comic book…Penny died, that's that. And…who am I talking to?" I looked around the empty street. Shaking my head, I continued my walk to my apartment, trying to forget Penny.

* * *

><p><strong>Well…whaddya think? Dooya love it? Stupid question…of course you do! Kidding, I'm just kidding…reviews make me happy! And a happy author writes faster! It's proven knowledge! Proven by me, because if I get no reviews then I'll think no one like sit, so I won't continue. If I do get reviews, then I'll be super-dee-dooper happy and I'll continue. REVIEW PLEASE! <strong>


End file.
